


A Quiet Morning

by anemonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Community: hd_erised, Digital Art, Dinosaurs, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Hugs, M/M, Nipples, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonen/pseuds/anemonen
Summary: There's this point in a relationship where everything is just... comfortable. A quiet morning is suddenly so much more.





	A Quiet Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anokaba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/gifts).



> Dear anokaba, thank you for your lovely signup. Your prompts for domesticity, shoulder kiss and dressing inspired me. I hope you like what I did with it. Thank you, as always, to my dear beta who gave me the encouragement and inspiration that I needed!

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/80326/80326_original.jpg)

Click the image for bigger version.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hd-erised.livejournal.com/93465.html). ♥
> 
> This art is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised@livejournal.com. The artist will be revealed January 8th.


End file.
